


More Than Just Hair

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kissing, Sad Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Gets a Haircut, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Commission Prompt:Sam and Eileen have become friends and maybe starting to have deeper feelings for each other. They go on a hunt together and Sam's hair is damaged in some way, caught on a branch or stuck in some monster goo, so he has to cut off a sizeable chunk to free himself. Eileen volunteers to cut his hair to even it out. Sam gets upset when Eileen informs him she'll have to cut it short and then is embarrassed by his reaction. Eileen is gentle and understanding and lets Sam talk about his reasons for keeping his hair long as she cuts said hair off. Angst on both their parts? After the deed is done, Sam faces himself in the mirror and Eileen is able to reassure him that he is still the Sam she cares about and maybe they start to admit their feelings for each other.For more info,  email me at brokencasbutt67@gmail.com





	1. Chapter 1

The factory was completely abandoned when they first saw it as they drove into town, in an almost deserted town that was miles away from the nearest police station, or anything else when Sam looks around. It was some old time – y, backwater place that Sam hadn’t heard of prior to finding this hunt, something that’s always a bad sign to Sam. There was almost nothing here – a motel, a few little stores, an old church a small diner and of course, a derelict factory. Upon hearing of the hunt, Sam was torn, the  _ thing _ that they were hunting had to be residing in one of two locations, yet he couldn’t decide which it was: in the church, or in the factory. 

 

When researching the creature, Sam found a small handful of interesting pieces of information about the thing that had caused so many deaths:

 

  1. It killed people brutally, yet left virtually no signs or evidence that it had been there. The three victims were all healthy males, with no injuries to their bodies, it’s as though they’d died of _nothing_. The second victim’s wife thought he was only asleep, not realising he was dead for almost 12 hours. Since that victim, there has been another four victims, though the information for one more is only accessible to Sam at this stage, with the other three victims having all perished over the space of one single night.



 

  1. There’s always a mysterious goo left at the scenes, the only evidence left behind. That was the information that roused Sam’s interest. Nothing he knew of would leave goo behind. Sure, some creatures did leave something behind, but when everything was considered, it was something completely new to Sam.



 

  1. The creature seemed to have specific requirements for the victims and the lives that they lived. It only went for men who were in relationships with women, more so for men who were considered carers for their partners. One victim’s wife was a paraplegic, one was blind and one had arthritis, from what Sam had read.



 

Those three pieces of information were what piqued Sam’s interest more than anything. They were too specific circumstances for it to be a standard serial killer. Serial killers are ultimately human, and so, more often than not, serial killers leave some evidence and mess it up. That’s why they get caught eventually. 

 

Taking all of the information, Sam decided that the hunt would be best for him and Eileen. They could easily pretend to be a couple, Sam’s already head over heels for the woman anyway, Eileen’s deaf and Sam’s the healthier of the brothers. Within hours of finding the hunt, Sam is speeding down the highway with Eileen on the bench beside him, steadily snoring as she catches up on the sleep that she so rarely gets now. At some point, she shifted closer to Sam and cuddled close to him, resting her head on his chest. Sam’s arm wrapped around her and held her close as if on autopilot, it felt so natural for him to be holding her like this, in his arms. 

 

Sam loves it when she lays with him, despite their relationship being purely platonic at this stage, Eileen often finds herself sharing a bed with Sam, her reasoning being that not only is Sam a human furnace in a bunker that so often feels like it’s in the North Pole, but also, sharing a bed with someone is incredibly helpful in attempting to get rid of nightmares. Sam doesn’t mind it either, in fact, he likes it. Sure, Dean teases him about it as much as he teases Sam about his hair length, but Dean’s teasing is most often harmless. 

 

Eileen eventually wakes up just outside of Illinois, on the border with Missouri. Sam smiles as she rubs at her eyes for a few moments, yawning as she does. He hands her a bottle of water, letting her wake up fully before he gives her the sheet of information for the hunt. Eileen mumbles a thanks, voice still thick with sleep. Sam smiles slightly, taking his focus from the road for less than a moment, yet still, the brief millisecond that he looks at Eileen, it makes his heart skip a beat. 

 

The remainder of the drive passes relatively quickly. Eileen is reading the information, scribbling on the sheet. Sam smiles slightly, watching as every so often she notes potential creatures that it could be. 

 

Pulling up into town, Sam finds the only motel and swings the car into a parking spot, though given that the motel is empty, he could park anywhere. He and Eileen head to the reception desk, booking a queen for a few days. The receptionist gives a weird look when Sam and Eileen begin discussing the hunt through sign language, though Sam isn’t that bothered. Once he’d met Eileen, he made it his mission to learn sign language. Sure, he’s still a little rough around the edges but Eileen tells him that he did a pretty good job of learning it new, and it’s the most special thing that anyone has ever done for her. Dean still writes and types his messages for Eileen, but Sam signs to her, and it makes her feel more special and more loved than she has for a long time. 

 

The interviewing is an interesting time with Eileen. She makes notes for Sam, who signs the answers, and writes down any questions that she wants him to ask. Between them, they get the interviewing completed. It’s difficult to interview grieving widows, more so when at least one of them is only trying to get into Sam’s pants. Eileen seems to notice that Sam brushes the woman off and shifts closer to Eileen. 

 

Walking into the motel later that evening, Sam is the first to change. He slips into some jeans and a shirt, while Eileen changes into some sweatpants and a t – shirt, wearing one of Sam’s sweatshirts that she stole. They walked into the diner across the street, quickly becoming the focus of everyone’s attention. They find a booth and sit down across from each other. Eileen is perusing the menu when a waitress comes over.    
“Welcome, I am Kass and I am your server today. The specials are…” The woman is speaking, though Sam isn’t listening. She looks  _ super _ enthusiastic, he’s seen more enthusiasm from a dead body. Eileen catches Sam’s attention and points to the food and drink that she wants. Sam nods a response.    
“Can we have a chicken Caesar salad for me, with a bottle of water, and the special burger with Pepsi for the lady” Sam says, while signing to Eileen.    
“Of course” Kass says, giving a weird look. 

 

Sam’s heard it all before, the funniest time was when a waitress in California, of all places, thought that they were speaking in some secret language. It took several minutes for Sam to explain that they were talking in American Sign Language. 

 

Sam is scrolling through the news on his laptop with Eileen when he hears some people across the bar talking. They’re talking about screams, bangs and shouting coming from the factory across town, late in the middle of the night. As Sam listens, he writes it down for Eileen, making a note that it could be teenagers, but given what they’re here for, that it’s worth investigating. 

 

By the time that they’ve eaten, they’ve agreed that they will go to the factory after dark, have a look around. If it is kids, Sam can use his law knowledge to scare the kids away. If it is the creature that they’re after, it’ll be an easy hunt and they’ll be back on the road in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

The creature was in the factory, Sam was almost 100% certain of that fact now. Upon walking in, Sam had already made his mind up. Three corpses were strung up on the wall, all three had their skin completely removed. Eileen has to go back outside to vomit at the sight and the smell. Sam holds her hair back for her and rubs her shoulders, eventually giving her his hat when it begins to rain.  Eileen gives Sam a grateful look when she has finally finished.

 

Eileen smiles and takes a drink of the bottled water that Sam  _ always  _ seems to be carrying. Walking back in, they make their way through the factory silently. Checking out each room, Sam finds more information about the creature and they determine that it’s nothing more than a weird demon  _ thing _ . Each room is filled with weird images and information on couples in the town. It can be heard, the creature, somewhere in the factory. It’s breathing heavily, almost panting as it skulks over the cold metal floors. Sam shifts slightly, almost certain that he has a perfect line of sight of the creature when …

 

_ Plop _

 

Sam grimaces when something hits his shoulder with a plop. Turning round, he suspects that it’s Eileen teasing him, something that she has done to him before, but it clearly isn’t Eileen. She’s on the other side of the room, investigating a small room across the walk way from Sam. Sam tugs his shirt off and sighs, seeing the goo that’s now dripping from the shirt. 

 

Wiping the goo off, Sam and Eileen are walking through to the next empty room when Sam hits the metal floor with a resounding  _ thud _ . Eileen chuckles slightly and holds a hand out for Sam, helping him to stand up. As much as Sam is completely embarrassed, seeing Eileen laughing and smiling is enough for Sam to feel okay.  

 

The goo that made Sam slip is everywhere: in Sam’s hair, covering his jeans, his shirt, his arms and his face, as well as the floor. Eileen helps Sam remove his shirt and hands him the jumper that he swears he lost over a year ago, he always suspected that she stole it but he never chose to question it. Slipping the sweat shirt on, they go into a hiding spot, a dark, impossibly tiny closet when Sam hears movement coming towards them. Having a 6’4, 220lb man hit the floor is definitely going to create some noise, and get the attention of the creature. Maybe it’ll give the best option to kill the creature. 

 

Peering through a crack in the closet door, Sam watches as the creature slinks past, completely unaware of their presence. Eileen has her blade in hand, Sam has his hand on his pistol as they slip out of the closet. Sneaking up on the creature is harder than anticipated when the floor creaks with every step, though eventually they manage to kill the creature. It collapses to the floor, and Sam shoots it twice more to ensure that it is dead and won’t be coming back. Destroying the body is the easiest of tasks that they have to do.

 

It’s refreshing to have some light to Sam’s eyes, even if only from the moon. The drive back to the motel can’t be quick enough for Sam. His jeans are sticky, he smells awful and he feels even worse. Eileen agrees that he can shower first, the smell is almost making her gag too. Parking in the motel parking lot, Sam is out of the car before it’s even fully turned off. He opens the motel door, holding it open so Eileen can walk in without having to wait for Sam to unlock the door, again. He’s stripping off though, not bothered whether or not someone can see him a state of undress. 

 

He strips off the remainder of his clothing quickly, it’s nothing new for Sam to be in only his underwear around Eileen, he often sleeps in only his boxers with her beside him. He tosses his clothes into a plastic bag, putting it beside his duffel, before pulling some clean boxer shorts to sleep in. He gives Eileen a short wave before locking himself in the bathroom. He turns the shower on, and while waiting for the bucket of rust to heat, he sends Dean a text saying that they’ve finished the hunt and will be on their way back to the bunker the following morning.

 

Sam’s spent almost an hour in the bathroom before Eileen begins to get worried. Sam can spend an hour to get ready, including a shower, but never spends an hour in the shower. Now in her sleep wear, she knocks on the door and waits a few moments, before opening the door. Sam’s stepping out of the stall, wrapping a towel around his waist. The goo is still lingering in his hair, appearing much like gum now that Sam had attempted to clean it from his hair. Eileen takes the strands of hair and runs her fingers through it, attempting to loosen some of the goo. After a few moments, Eileen sighs. She looks up to Sam and sees a slight sadness on his face. He signs something, and her nod only adds to the sadness in his eyes.    
  


A few minutes later, Sam walks out of the bathroom in the boxer shorts. His skin is still damp, though he’s much cleaner now. Eileen sits beside him and begins signing. 

 

“I think I’m going to have to cut your hair” She signs.    
“I know. I don’t want to” He responds, his signing still rough around the edges. Eileen smiles and rubs his hand.   
“I know you don’t, but if not, you’re gonna look like you have chewed up gum mixed with bird shit in your hair” She responds. Sam chuckles slightly and nods.    
“I know…My hair is more than just hair to me though…” He signs, looking down and sighing slightly. Eileen rubs his shoulder and nods.    
“What’s wrong? It’s more than just hair” Eileen signs, while shifting to face Sam. He nods and turns to face her, resting one foot on the worn carpet. 

  
“When I was younger, and we moved from state to state from day to day, I had no control over anything in my life. My clothes were Dean’s old ones, my bed would never last more than two nights. I had no control over anything. My hair was the only thing I could control. Dad couldn’t tell me to cut it, Dean couldn’t either. It was something I could control. Losing it is just gonna show me that this life, being a hunter, nothing can be controlled” Sam signs, a tear races down his cheek. Eileen brushes it away with her thumb while trying to figure out how to respond.    
  
“I’m sorry” She eventually signs. Sam smiles sadly, and hands her some scissors.    
“If it’s any consolation, I did take a hunt once where I trained to be a hair dresser” Eileen signs, seeing a smile flash onto Sam’s face. He nods slightly, rubbing her hand.   
“Thank you” He signs. Eileen smiles and presses a soft kiss to Sam’s cheek, rubbing his shoulder. Sam seems to be more reassured now than he was a few moments ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite being more reassured from the communication between himself and Eileen, when the shaver came out and was plugged in to charge, Sam became worried again. Eileen saw as his eyes became frenzied, panic stricken and he jumped away from her, standing by the bathroom door, looking as though he was ready to run, from the room and Eileen. Eileen held her hands up, showing that she was harmless to him. Eileen had never seen Sam this scared, it worried her that cutting Sam’s hair would cause more damage to his mental health than leaving the hair would cause.

  
“Sam, I’m not gonna take off more than I need to” Eileen signed, while moving closer to Sam. He shook his head, trying to cover his hair with a beanie hat. Eileen sighed. This was gonna be a long night if that was Sam’s response to her attempts of reassurance.    
“I know what it means to you, but having damaged hair is worse than having less hair” Eileen signed. Sam sighed and looked down, eventually nodding and tossing the hat aside. The pale grey material was now darker with the goo that had soaked through the fabric. Eileen made a note in her head to wash the hat later, as well as Sam’s clothing. Eileen smiled and moved to create a space on the bed for him to sit beside her, patting the spot gently while looking to Sam, attempting to show that she was caring. Sam plopped onto the bed, and though he was reluctant, he knew that Eileen needed to cut his hair, as leaving it as it was would only cause him more damage than if he cut it now. It could regrow after all,  _ it definitely would _ , but the goo could do so much more to him and his hair if left untreated. Eileen smiled and rubbed her hands over Sam’s tense shoulders while she picked up some scissors first, choosing to cut the goo covered hair before she would bring out the shaver, to style the hair more than cut it. Brushing her fingers through Sam’s hair, she felt him squirming away for several moments, much like she had expected from him. Holding his hips in place, she tried to calm Sam down until eventually, she decided that the techniques that she was trying weren’t working in the slightest. Knotting her fingers through the non goo covered hair, Eileen tugged Sam’s head back and kissed him deeply. She felt Sam tense and still for a moment before he indulged himself in the kiss, his hand slipping to cup Eileen’s cheek while Eileen’s other hand slid over Sam’s chest, as though simultaneously massaging the muscle, to calm the man, and scrabbling for something to grip. The kiss was heated, the scissors were knocked off the bed as Sam shifted and lifted Eileen into his lap. Hands stroked over bare, heated flesh, yet neither were fully aware of whose hands were where on each other’s bodies. 

 

Eventually, they  _ needed _ to pull apart, the need to breathe was too much for both of them, though if he could, Sam would stay there for as long as possible. Eileen smiled slightly, slipping her hand to Sam’s shoulder.    
“I know what I’m doing…I’ll get it styled and looking good for you, promise” Eileen said, holding her pinkie up. Sam smiled and nodded, linking his pinkie finger with Eileen’s. She smiled and shifted, putting a towel on the bed before moving to sit behind Sam, resting her legs around his waist. She picked up the scissors and first went to the strands soaked in the goo. They fell down onto the towel and Sam writhed away. Eileen took one of Sam’s hands in her own for a few moments, rubbing and massaging until he began to calm down.  Sam eventually shifted and sat back again. Eileen moved and very quickly she had the hair at one standard length, though she didn’t think it looked that good. He had a bowl cut in this style, but it was no longer covered in goo. Eileen took a deep breath before she explained this to Sam, unsure of how he would react.    
  
“Sammy, it’s cut to one length now. It’s in a bowl cut, but if you want me to style it properly, just say” She says, while moving the towel to toss the goo covered hair outside of the room. Sam shifted and looked in the mirror, his hand automatically going to his hair. He felt like he was a teenager again, the length of his hair is the same as it was when he was 17 and going though his second growth spurt. He turns to Eileen, watching as she fans out the towel, strands of hair hitting the floor. 

 

Eileen smiles when she sees Sam watching her. He brushes at his hair for a few moments before handing the hair shaver over. Eileen nods, surprised at Sam’s comfort. Though that could change easily. Eileen opens the bathroom door and nods for him to go sit in there. He takes a deep breath and nods, going to sit in the bathroom. Eileen smiles and watches as he goes to sit down, while she gets two towels. 

 

Walking in the bathroom, she meets Sam’s eyes in the mirror and signs for him to take his t shirt off. He nods and the fabric hits the floor a moment later. Eileen nudges it outside of the bathroom and wraps the towels over Sam’s shoulders. Eileen feels him tensing again. She meets his eyes in the mirror and rubs his shoulder.    
“I’ll go slow, I won’t take off more than you want” She promises. It always amazes Sam when Eileen speaks, she’s almost silent more often than not and Sam suspects that she may not fully know whether or not she is too loud, or too quiet. 

 

The buzz of the shaver makes Sam flinch and tugs him from his thoughts simultaneously. Eileen smiles and rubs his shoulder gently, calming him slightly. Eileen sets the shaver on the bathroom counter and tugs her t-shirt over her head, not wanting to get covered in hair. 

 

Sam’s eyes are instantly drawn to Eileen’s bra – clad chest. _ Sue me, I’m a man _ Sam thinks, though Eileen doesn’t seem to upset by where Sam’s eyes are. She reaches over and picks up the shaver. She rests it against Sam’s head, letting him adjust to the feeling. Moving slowly, she lifts it and begins shaving Sam’s hair. He flinches away from the shaver, eyes frenzied as he searches for an escape. Eileen rubs Sam’s shoulder, still attempting to calm him down. It takes a few moments, but eventually he sits down and lets her continue to shave his hair. 

 

The cycle repeats until Sam’s hair is completely transformed. He has a melt down, panics for a few minutes and then calms down when Eileen holds him, in some way. It takes significantly longer to finish cutting Sam’s hair, but once it’s finished, he looks completely different. Eileen is rubbing the hair from his skin when Sam hugs her tightly. Eileen lets the towel fall to the floor, kissing Sam deeply. It seems to calm him enough that he stops thrashing, and his mind is much calmer after everything that has happened to him in the past few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive back to the bunker felt weird for Sam, there was an edge to the atmosphere that surrounded himself and Eileen, something he just couldn’t place, though it was something that he recognised. Eileen was curled up, with her head having started off resting on his chest, though as the journey progressed, it had slid to his thigh. That’s where she’s sleeping now, a small patch of drool steadily darkening on his thigh. At some point over the past few hours, their relationship had shifted from close friends to something that Sam couldn’t place. He wanted it to be a proper relationship, the one he could never have with Jess; with movie dates, kisses, cuddles, hand holding and all the other ‘chick flick’ stuff, according to Dean. Sam would only do it if Eileen wanted that though, he didn’t want to force her into something that she wouldn’t want. 

 

It wasn’t a particularly long journey per se, only a few hours again, but because of the amount of time that Sam spent thinking, and overthinking, he ended up driving significantly slower than he would have normally done. Not that he minded, he loves spending time with Eileen, and having her curled around him, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time? That’s just the icing on the cake, or cream on the pie, for Sam. He often noted that she faced nightmares, and sharing a bed did seem to lower the frequency of them, though still, they were happening on an almost nightly basis.

 

It was drawing to night time when Sam felt his stomach growling for food. Driving into a diner parking lot, he looked down to Eileen for a few moments until she eventually awoke. He suspects that she may have slept longer, if not for Sam massaging her skull and stroking his fingers through her hair. Her eyes were sleep filled when she looked up to Sam, though Sam knew she would stay awake long enough to eat some food and have a drink. He signed the word ‘food’ to her, and nothing more, nothing more was needed. Eileen smiled and nodded, rubbing her eyes and attempting to wake herself fully. Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head gently, while unlocking the car door. Eileen smiled and climbed out a moment later, while Sam climbed out at the driver’s side. Eileen took Sam’s hand automatically and they walked into the diner. It felt natural to have Eileen’s hand in his own, and Sam liked how normal it felt. He looked down to where Eileen was leading him to a table, and it looked normal too.  _ I must speak to Eileen later,  _ Sam thinks, while picking up the menu to order food for himself and Eileen.

 

The bunker was a welcome sight to Sam, and when he drove in, he felt anxiety bubbling over the comments that he’s  _ certain _ Dean will make. It’s just what Dean’s like. Eileen smiles and kisses his cheek gently, as though she knows exactly the thoughts that are racing through Sam’s mind.    
“For what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty damn attractive, no matter the length of your hair” Eileen said softly, while kissing Sam’s jaw. He smiled and nodded, briefly reaching up to stroke over the now short hair. It felt weird, though Sam knew that eventually he would begin to feel normal again and his hair would regrow.

 

Dean was in the library when Sam and Eileen walked in. They were still holding hands, though Dean didn’t even notice they were in the room for at least five minutes. Sam was walking through to the laundry room when Dean finally clocked on.    
“Who the  _ hell  _ is that? He’s not the Sam I know” Dean exclaimed. Sam flipped his finger at Dean, while continuing through to the laundry room. Eileen rolled her eyes and smiled at Dean, who looked as though a fuse had broken in his brain, though that look was nothing new to Dean. He often looked mind blown over the smallest of things that have happened.   
“What happened?” Dean signed, while looking to Eileen.   
“Demon hunt featuring goo” Eileen signed. 

  
A few moments later, Sam returned. He tugged his t – shirt off and tossed it into the duffel bag. Eileen’s eyes lingered on his chest, she was in no way ashamed by how much she was ogling the younger hunter.   
“Who knew, it only took a friggin’ demon hunt to get you to cut your hair  _ and  _ hook up! I’ve been telling you to do both for God only knows how long!” Dean chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Eileen.    
“I’m going to shower, coming?” He signed. Eileen smirked and nodded, reaching up to knot her fingers through Sam’s hair, kissing him deeply. Dean watched on, completely mind blown at the sight in front of him. He gagged slightly though, attempting to separate the pair, though it was to no avail, and in the end, Dean decided to go elsewhere.


End file.
